trouble sleeping
by maitukado
Summary: during the last 2 years they have all become close friends. what will happen when they have to face the fact that one of them is going to move away ? and is there no option ? freddykatie don't know about the other ships yet ..
1. news

„What if I don't want to go?" Freddy snapped, kicking against the really expensieve white leather sofa. He had just gotten home from an exhausting but fun band practice and .. "Fred Jones, that's not the question." His father said with a stern face. "You mean you just say that's it and that's it? Why do you even bother to ask me if you don't care about that at all?" He was really angry right now. "Freddy, look.." his mother began, but Freddy stormed out of the living room, stamping over the elegant italian marble floor, which was flawlessly clean, as always. He locked the door to his room and grabbed his cell phone. He had just gotten a new one for his birthday, two weeks ago.

"Hey there it's Zack i'm not home at the moment but try again later, you know i have to be home by 9 pm" That was so Zack. He was never home when there was something really important going on. "Blame it on the father" Freddy said to himself and dialed Katie's number. It was Katie's mom on the phone "Freddy? Oh sure, you're the drummer, right? Katie's at the movie theater, together with Zack, but the film should be finished by now. try and call her on her cell."

Freddy heard his parents knocking on his door. "Stay out! Don't you have some work to do?" he asked angrily, dialling Katie's cell phone number. "Hey", he heard Katie'voice. "Katie, it's Freddy. How was the film?" "okay, but sad ... what's up with you, you sound upset ?" "They are moving to London" "Who?" "My parents. I said i didn't want to come, but it's either London or boarding school." "what's up with him?" he heard Zack's voice. "Freddy, that's awful! What are you going to do ? Wait, we're coming over okay ?" "Okay, bye then."

Freddy stared at the poster hanging on the green wall in his room. But he was not reading what it said, he was thinking. He tried to calm down, but that didn't came easily to Freddy Jones, he had never been the calm one among his friends. "Yeah, good question, what am I going to do?" He thought and ran his hand through his hair. His mind was blank. "THINK!" he demanded. It was no help at all. Normally, he would go and play the drums if he was angry and needed to calm down, but he had gotten new ones for his birthday, and they were still standing in the living room, which was where his parents probably were. "This is just great" he thought ironically, "it's always like that. Everything's fine and then something like that happens. I hate it." He turned his iPod on, but the battery needed to be recharged, and he had borrowed the recharger to Zack yesterday, because he had lost his. Angrily, he tossed it onto his bed, which had been neatly made this morning by the new house maid, Anna, or Anne or something. Freddy couldn't stand her at all. She had thrown away Freddy's copy of the Ramones "brain drain" which he had gotten from dewey for his birthday.

The door bell rang, and he heard his father's voice "He's in his room." Freddy unlocked his door and Zack and Katie entered, locking shocked. "Oh my god Freddy it's horrible ... I mean, what are we going to do without you ?" Katie asked. Zack knew that at the moment, there was nothing to say. He couldn't make it better by saying things like "don't worry, London's great, i've been there already", and not meaning it, so he said nothing. During the last two years, after the battle of bands, they had all become very close friends. Not much had changed – Zack was still the quiet, the shy one, and Katie was still a wonderful bassist.Freddy loved like she looked like all concentrated when playing, and he had been watching her closely the last months. Another one Freddy was very close friends with now was Marta. She had gone through some tough times during her parent's divorce, and Freddy knew how to get these things out of her mind for a while, at least. She was like the little sister he never had. Freddy himself still played the drums in their band and visited the principal's office at least once a day. He had grown a lot, now being almost as tall as Frankie. And if someone would ask him what he liked to do, he would probably still respond "I dunno. Burn stuff ?"

-to be continued-

Be kind ! Reviews would be so nice! My first SOR fic, and english is not my native language.


	2. sitting hoping thinking

"Okay, okay, Katie .. Katie ? calm down." Zack said.He was reaching out for her arm and tried to make her sit down, she was constantly walking around, talking.

"Yeah right. So. Do you already know when you'll be moving ?" Katie asked, looking out of the window. "Umm my parent's are going there for about three weeks, they are leaving this Monday, you know, checking out everything and searching for a house and things like that." "But where are you going to stay ?" Zack looked suprised. Normally Freddy would stay with him if his parents were away. "Can't I stay with you?" "Not this time, dude .. my cousin is getting married, and we're going to the wedding in Columbus next week." Zack looked miserably, One whole week together with his family, and without any friends. Even worse, without his guitar. It was going to be hell."You, you know, if you want to, my parents are going to hawaii next week .. i mean if you want to stay with me instead ?" that was suprising for freddy. He had been at Katie's place only once, and together with Zack and Eleni. But, Why not ? They were friends ... right ? Freddy didn't really trust himself, he was already thinking about Katie all day long – what would happen if they were actually living together? It was not like Freddy didn't have any girlfriends before – but they were not like katie, not as beautiful and talented and perfect as she was to him.

"That'd be great! Thank you katie what would i do without you ? Don't you have to ask your parents?" "No,no that's okay they'll be relieved that there's someone else in the house for the week, not me alone."

Zack leaned back against the wall, not letting Katie see the broad grin on his face. "Okay, now that's settled. BUT – that still leaves the problem that Freddy's moving away." "Yeah, but what do you want to do against it ? i'm not of full age now, I can't just say i'm staying and they don't care about what I want anyway" "There has to be something. I mean – we've got a guest room" he hopefully suggested. Freddy shook his head – "I know that my parents don't fucking care for me at all but they won't just let me live with you - actually, they think you're bad influence" freddy said with a smile. Zack – bad influence ? Having a bad influence on other kids was normally Freddy's reputation.

About two minutes were spend in silence, everyone trying to find a good solution to the problem – something, that would made Freddy's parents allow him to stay. Suddenly Katie's cell phone rang – she had a "stairway to heaven"-ringtone. What Freddy and Zack heard from the Conversation was "Hi ... umm Yeah. What ? ... REALLY ? ... that's so cool ... yeah i'm with freddy and zack at freddy's house.. right .. i'll tell them ...bye"

Katie stood there with a mysterious smile on her face. After a few moments Freddy asked "sooooooooooo ? anything you want to tell us, maybe ?"

"We're going on Tour." "What ? When ? Who .. I mean wait a minute, we, school of rock, are going on tour ?" Freddy and Zack couldn't believe it. "To answer your third question first – in two weeks, after spring break. Dewey just told me. Seems like this CD selled quite good. We're doing a Tour through Schools and we'll also be doing some big Shows.." Katie couldn't stop smiling. Freddy couldn't stop watching Katie.

Review guys ! Remussweetie i totally LOVE you for reviewing!


End file.
